Formless
by troalle
Summary: "Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa mata memang indera yang paling cepat bereaksi pada segala sesuatu tak abstrak?" Ini adalah sedikit pengalaman dari perspektif Sehun tentang seorang Kim Kai yang menawan. A HunKai fict!


**Formless**

A story from troalle

 **Cast(s)** Oh Sehun and Kim Kai of EXO **Genre(s)** Life, Romance, Alternate Universe, Friendship **Rating** T **Duration** 1,495w **Disclaimer** I only have the story, thanks to god for everything

"Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa mata memang indera yang paling cepat bereaksi pada segala sesuatu tak abstrak? **"**

.

 **Theme song** The Chainsmokers – Roses (feat. ROZES)

.

Pria itu melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah, memerhatikan banyak orang berlalu-lalang dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik. Ia sudah menghitung helaan napas dalamnya sampai pada hitungan ketujuh. Balkon tempatnya bernaung untuk sesaat berubah imajiner menjadi jendela klasik tempat Rapunzel menjatuhkan rambutnya yang keterlaluan panjang.

Beberapa kali ia mendengar jelas panggilan keras berlirik namanya namun ia enggan menoleh. Ia memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan kawan pendiamnya yang berwujud sekaleng kola ketimbang berbincang dengan sekumpulan mesin pembeber kejelekan orang lain. Bukannya ia pendiam, pria itu hanya mencoba tampak bersenang-senang di suatu pesta ulang tahun seorang kawan lama tanpa terlihat buruk.

"Sehun, kan?"

Namanya terdengar jelas mengalun dari seseorang di sebelahnya. Kali ini ia menoleh, mendapati seorang pria bersurai sewarna madu tengah melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah—persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Ia jelas tahu siapa pria itu; Kim Kai, pria berbibir empuk yang pas untuk dibayangkan saat ritual pemuasan diri.

Awalnya Kim Kai dikenal dengan nama Kim Jongin, nyaris tidak penting dibahas, namun akhir-akhir ini Sehun tahu jika nama Kai lebih cocok untuknya. Kai jelas adalah pria yang manis dan menarik dengan pecahan manik obsidian yang kelam bagai warna hitam paling pekat di dunia, membuatnya tak henti mengadu tatap. Manik-manik itu menggiringnya pada suatu fantasi sehingga diam-diam ia merasa bahwa gadis itu seperti salah satu tokoh fiksi rupawan, memiliki suatu kebebasan, dan jelas bukan protagonis.

Deheman singkat dibuatnya untuk penghilang canggung, "Ya, dan kau Kai?"

Mereka adalah teman satu kelas saat sekolah menengah dulu dan keduanya sama sekali tidak dekat. Pria itu adalah sebuah magnet kaum adam, dan ia jelas tertarik. Namun Sehun bukan tipe pencari, pria itu juga, sehingga kesimpulan paling mungkin adalah keduanya tidak dekat.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang," gumam si pria manis lalu menyodorkan sebotol wiski Jack Daniels ke pria di sebelahnya, "seseorang perlu keluar dari sini dan menaiki salah satu mobil untuk pergi ke suatu tempat bising _free._ "

Sehun mengernyit, "Aku?"

Ragu jelas bukan gaya Sehun, tapi pria itu memilih untuk menunggu jawaban pria tenar di sebelahnya menjawab. Sosok itu tertawa kecil seperti berusaha terlihat setengah mabuk namun tidak berhasil, sebelah tangannya mengibas agak jauh dari wajah Sehun. Sungguh, Sehun sebetulnya ingin sekali menghentikan kibasan aneh tersebut.

"Kau," jeda sejenak, "dan aku." Kai tersenyum lebar tanpa mengindahkan raut terkejut Sehun karena satu alasan tiba-tiba; Kim Kai mengajaknya pergi bersama.

Keduanya berakhir di pinggiran jalan berliku bukit dengan kap Chevy Camaro-nya sebagai alas duduk. Arsiran langit nyaris subuh saat itu sangat memukau; awan-awan kelabu dan sedikit taburan bintang. Itu sudah keempat kalinya Sehun menghela napas dalam lima belas atau enam belas menit terakhir. Ia tidak tahu kata apa yang harus ia rangkai untuk memulai sesuatu, anggap saja ia kehabisan ide.

"Aku tidak tahu," suara Kai yang seperti gesekan biola fals terdengar, "kenapa aku bisa tampak seperti sekarang atau menjadi seperti sekarang. Maksudku, orang-orang di bawah sana terlihat seperti kawanan pemujaku tanpa tahu apapun. Mereka hanya melihat, mencerna semuanya seperti makan tanpa mengunyah."

Telunjuk Kai mengarah pada kumpulan gedung-gedung perumahan sehingga mau tak mau dirinya mengubah haluan pandangnya pada objek tersebut setengah tak rela. Helaan napas kembali terdengar dari Sehun. Sedari tadi pria itu memang hanya bertumpu pada alasan kehabisan ide, namun kini partner perginya sudah merampas tugasnya. Ia jadi sedikit merasa lega, "Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa mata memang indera yang paling cepat bereaksi pada segala sesuatu tak abstrak?"

Kali ini Sehun berhasil memenangkan perhatian pria di sebelahnya, "Seperti senjata jarak jauh?"

"Jarak jauh dan tak jarang makan tuan." Sehun tertawa hampa, menengadahkan kepalanya sampai nyaris menyentuh kaca mobil. Pria itu tak dapat merasakan reaksi sosok di sebelahnya tapi ia tak peduli. Akhirnya ia merasa bersenang-senang hanya dengan susunan kalimat majemuknya.

Kai menyusul Sehun seperti yang dilakukan pria itu tadi di pesta. Menengadahkan kepala sampai rambut berpotongan tidak pendek itu mengibas mengenai dahinya sendiri yang terlihat lembab terkena embun pagi. Diam-diam Sehun menyimpulkan sendiri respon Kai lalu menarik sebuah senyum simpul saat melirik si pria manis. Kedua manik Kai masing-masing telah tertutup kelopak namun belahan bibir berarsir kemerahan itu tak merapat.

"Kau mengantuk?"

Perlahan Kai membuka matanya kemudian menoleh, "Aku tidak ingin tidur."

Sehun mengeluarkan suara kekehan yang lebih mirip geraman selama beberapa detik, "Kuantar kau pulang," sebelah tangan Sehun terayun untuk membuka mantel tebal yang sedari tadi memeluk tubuhnya dan memindahkannya pada tubuh Kai. Gerakan pria itu seperti menari, membimbing si pria manis untuk memasuki mobil seperti pangeran dalam opera sabun.

Suara dengung mesin mobil tua tersebut membawa ketentraman tersendiri bagi relungnya, mengisi jerit hati dan detak jantungnya yang kompak bersenandung. Beberapa kali lirikan dilempar Sehun pada pria di jok penumpang yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya dengan khidmat seperti tengah berdoa. Sesekali pria itu meracau mengulangi penjelasan direksi menuju rumahnya dan diikuti dengan sukses oleh Sehun.

"Kau menikmati ini?" Tanya Sehun mencoba membunuh keheningan bodoh yang sedari tadi melingkupi mereka. Lirikan Sehun terlempar, mendapati Kai tengah menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Perjalanan tiba-tiba ini, manis. Tolonglah, aku merasa sedari tadi aku bukan orang yang menyenangkan."

Tawa kecil pria di sebelahnya menyahut, "Kau cukup asyik, tahu. Kebanyakan orang berpikir kalau tempat bising _free_ itu kamar hotel,"

Kali ini Sehun yang tertawa menanggapi gerutuan si pria manis dengan cara agak kurang ajar sampai Kai tak tahan untuk mengacungkan jari tengahnya tepat di hadapan pria itu. Dalam hati Sehun menjerit girang seperti seekor keledai di musim kawin. Sungguh, Sehun adalah seorang pria yang kaku, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri, dan dia berhasil memulai percakapan menyenangkan.

"Sungguhan, Sehun, orang-orang yang kuajak berpikir kalau aku ini seperti _itu_!" Seru Kai seakan Sehun sama sekali tak memercayai ucapannya, "kenyataan kalau aku ini seksi memang sedikit menyulitkan."

Suara tinggi Kai malah membuat Sehun tak memutus tawanya, "Oke, oke, kau memang seksi."

Sehun memutar setir mobilnya ke arah kanan sesuai instruksi Kai. Pria itu menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah minimalis bercat putih yang terlihat sama sekali tidak mencolok. Sejujurnya, ia sempat mengira bahwa rumah yang ditinggali Kai adalah sebuah rumah yang dipoles heboh dan unik, sesuai dengan pribadi pria itu. Namun Sehun memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Lagipula, Sehun baru saja menyimpulkan bahwa pria itu sama sekali tidak terduga.

Kim Kai memang selalu menjadi pria yang rupawan, terbukti dengan setiap untaian bertubi-tubi gerak tubuhnya yang terlihat memesona. Sehun tengah memerhatikan pria itu tanpa mencoba menyanggah kenyataan bahwa dirinya mungkin terlihat tolol sekarang karena berdiri diam di belakang seorang pria manis yang tengah bersenandung sembari membuka pintu pagar.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Sehun setelah memerhatikan bagian-bagian rumah yang masih terjangkau di pandangannya.

"Awalnya bersama kekasihku. Kami berpisah bulan lalu, aku tidak tahu orang itu sudah punya tunangan," Kai berkata setengah tertawa, mungkin menertawai kebodohannya sendiri yang terlihat mengenaskan di mata Sehun.

Langkah kaki-kaki jenjang Kai membawanya menuju ruang tengah yang berisikan sebuah sofa empuk, sebuah meja kopi, dan televisi yang tertempel di dinding. Cukup sederhana. Sehun sendiri hanya bergeming membawa bokongnya mencumbu sofa. Baru beberapa detik saja pria itu sudah menemukan posisi ternyamannya.

Singgasana Sehun bergerak kecil saat Kai bergabung membawa dua buah botol koktail kemasan. Pria itu menyerahkan sebotol yang berwarna merah pada Sehun. Keduanya bergeming, menegak cairan dalam botol masing-masing tanpa sekalipun menoleh. Kai terlihat tengah menarik dalam napasnya lalu membuangnya dengan tergesa sampai kedua maniknya digenangi air mata.

Kemeja yang dikenakan Sehun tahu-tahu telah basah di bagian pundak ketika pria itu menoleh untuk memeriksa keadaan, "Aku sangat ingin menenggelamkan seseorang yang tulus ke dalam genggamanku dan membuatnya merasa dicintai tanpa kekurangan." Isak-isak kecil membuat dada Sehun kembali bersenandung, hanya saja dalam melodi sendu.

"Aku menyukaimu, saat kita masih sekolah menengah,"

Tangan besar Sehun terjulur untuk menyentuh genggaman botol si pria manis dengan lembut. Sentuhan-sentuhan kecil itu tak menimbulkan reaksi apapun dari lawan bicaranya sehingga senyum tipis tergambar di wajahnya. Pria itu tak lagi terisak ataupun memproduksi tetesan air mata, tampak menunggunya melanjutkan apapun yang ingin ia katakan.

"Semua orang merasakannya saat itu sehingga aku berpikir mungkin ini tidak penting lagi," jemari Sehun yang dingin menyentuh setiap jemari lentik Kai satu persatu, "tapi ini semua menyenangkan, kau memang seseorang yang memesona."

Saat Sehun akhirnya memerhatikan, pria pujaannya sudah bangkit dari duduknya untuk menatap Sehun dalam. Senyum kecil terkembang di bibirnya bersama sebuah telapak tangan yang terbuka menawarkan diri untuk disambutnya. Respon Sehun tentu saja menyenangkan, pria itu menggenggam telapak hangat si pria manis dan mengikuti gerak tubuh gemulai yang membawanya pada menit-menit dansa sederhana.

Gerakan dansa Kai bisa dikatakan buruk, namun Sehun tak bisa menghentikan dorongan untuk merengkuh pinggang ramping itu ke dalam pelukannya. Pria manis itu bergerak memutar berporos pada genggaman tangan Sehun, terlihat kelewat yakin dirinya tak akan jatuh dalam kendali pria yang tengah membuat gerak selaras dengannya.

Saat gerakan keduanya melambat, Sehun melontarkan bisikan di telinga Kai, "Kita semua memiliki kesan pada keinginan yang terasa sulit untuk diraih. Fakta." Tangan-tangannya beralih menahan lengan pria di hadapannya. Setiap detiknya terasa mendebarkan hingga kedua pasang belahan bibir mereka menempel, menyalurkan getaran hangat untuk dinikmati masing-masing.

Darah Sehun terpompa terlalu cepat, membuatnya merasa pusing karena euforia bertubi-tubi yang singgah di dadanya saat ciuman keduanya terlepas dan suara mirip gesekan biola fals milik Kai terdengar,

"Apa keinginan itu masih terasa sulit untukmu?"

 **END**

Halooooooo! Akhirnya aku balik nge-ff lagi setelah sekian lama gak nongol #ygnanya dan aku baliknya dengan sebuah ff HunKai abstrak yang aku adaptasi dari salah satu ff straight-ku yang kalah lomba ;-; (ini mengecewakan, karena aku sejujurnya kurang puas sama hasil pemenangnya #curhat) _but_ yang terpenting kalian bisa nikmatin ff ini walau udah aku ganti jadi _yaoi_ , kan? Ehehe

Seperti biasa, _leave comment, yuk!_ Akan sangat senang kalau kalian memberiku saran buat proyek ff baruku yang rada angst. Aku akan menggunakan sebuah lagu tema untuk gambaran, _should I make_ HunKai _again?_


End file.
